Vilain petit canard !
by Maxxine
Summary: Bienvenu dans les appartements de Snape ! ... Un crossover avec Arwen et Sauron intervenant en guides, Dumby qui souhaite absolument un filet en poil de baleine, et Snape et Harry filant le parfait amour... SLASH ! YAOI !


Pour vous prévenir :

Un peu de crossover (que les lecteurs du SDA ne me tuent pas…)…

Euh… tapez moi si je détruis vos persos préférés. (Un peu OOC aussi faut admettre...)...

Ok, je me tais (et disclaimer c'est à JKRowling tout ça et pas a moi, sauf le… plot, si j'ose appeler ça comme ça !).

De plus, ceci est un slash, je répète, un slash ! Bonne route ;-)

**Être son vilain petit canard**

"Rock around the bunker"  
Un homme était en train de sauvagement danser devant son canapé de cuir noir.  
"Rock around, Rock around"  
On sonna à la porte, en un clin d'oeil et un tournement de baguette la musique s'apaisa. Il redressa sa cape et ré-enfourna sa baguette dans sa poche, puis alla ouvrir, un air mauvais sur le visage.  
-Potter ?  
-Monsieur Snape ? Je suis désolé Dumbledore m'a envoyé ici faire ma retenue.  
-Quelle retenue ?  
-Celle parce que j'ai fait exploser sa barbe… Il refuse toute visite d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que…  
-Ca va, ça va ! Quelle est votre punition ? Ai-je l'honneur de la choisir ?  
-Nonon… Je dois tresser des fils de baleine entre eux pour en faire un filet à barbe pour quand il mange. Ou il devra continuer à chanter « Moi j'me tache »… Dites, c'était quoi comme musique qui passait ?  
-De la musique ? Où ça de la musique, Potter, Gryffondor insolent ? – Ce qui est un pléonasme – Dix points en moins pour insulter les goûts de son professeur !  
Harry soupira et passant sous le bras de Severus, pénétra l'appartement.  
-Classe !  
L'appartement était entièrement décoré de teintes de noir et de vert sombre. Sur sa droite, un immense divan noir trônait sur un tapis de velours vert bouteille, face a une bibliothèque regorgeant d'ouvrages lisses et alignés, triés en une désescallade de couleur – du vert vers le noir. A sa gauche un bureau de verre poli noir était associé à un fauteuil art-deco vert – le même vert que les yeux de Harry – et dessus s'empilaient diverses mallettes de cuir – vert. A chaque angle de la pièce une bougie immense et verte était déposée dans de magnifiques chaudrons ouvragés qui éclairaient largement.  
Au fond de la salle trois portes se dressaient fièrement, avec apposés respectivement « La pas de pipi par la. » « Fais dodo Sevy mon p'tit frère. » et « Il est né le divin chaudron. ».  
Lorsque Severus vit Harry y poser le regard il les effaça d'un geste de la main et à la place trônèrent les mots « 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour espionner son professeur de potion préféré. Euh… De potion. Point. ». Mais Harry, retourné, lui lançait un regard narquois.  
-Prenez une chaise, asseyez-vous par terre Potter, et ne mettez pas de poils de baleine partout !  
Harry alla s'asseoir à la chaise art-deco. Il déposa son sac de cheveux de baleine sur le délicat bureau. Et se retourna, fixant Severus. Severus le fixa. Il regarda Severus, appréciant le lourd regard qu'il rêvait chargé de désir et les mains calleuses se promener sur son corps. Severus le fixa.  
-Vous savez, Sev… Je peux vous appeler Sev ? …Vous pouvez remettre votre musique. Je vous regarderais pas danser, promis ! Jura-t-il en croisant tous les doigts, les jambes et les cheveux pour être sûr.  
-Sev… S'étrangla le professeur. Sev ! Severus Cornelius Snape ! Et pas de diminutif avec moi… Potter !  
-Corny ? Cornichon ? Cornichou ? Sevichou ? Snapy ? Lilius ? S.C.S. ? Sevy ?  
Le professeur passa progressivement du rose terne presque gris au blanc puis au rouge puis de nouveau au blanc, et il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tentant de venir tuer l'insolent. Là, il était bien blanc.  
-Eh ? Vous avez bu ?  
Pas de réponse. Harry commença à tresser ses poils de baleine tout en jetant des regards furtifs à son professeur.  
-Un petit regard, non ? … Ca fait pas de mal ?  
Se rendant compte qu'il se parlait à lui-même, il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris de voir apparaître deux petits bonhommes sur ses épaules. L'un, habillé de rose, était une jeune femme brune aux long cheveux portant un bijoux luisant autour de son cou, une grande robe bleu sombre et un sourire rayonnant de maquillage. Sur l'autre épaule, un œil rouge cligna silencieusement.  
-Eh, abaisse la chaleur, mec !  
L'œil s'excusa d'un hochement de tête et Harry sentit son épaule s'apaiser.  
-Bon, c'est quoi votre job ?  
L'œil cligna et se mit a gronder dans sa tête. Il parlait d'anneau de pouvoir, de forge et de volcan. Harry lui lança un sale regard et il parut se souvenir de sa mission.  
« Tu dois être méchant ! Fais le mal ! Grrr bouh vilain ! A l'attaque ! » Gronda-t-il.  
Harry secoua désespérément la tête puis lança un œil a l'autre qui se recoiffait avec son miroir.  
« Mais pourquoi j'arrive pas a voir ce genre de catastrophe a l'avance avec le don de vision que j'ai pique au vieux ? » marmonnait-elle.  
-La bidule ?  
-Hum ?  
Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux pétillèrent de fard à paupière et elle commença à parler d'un voix étrange et prophétique.  
-Himnarem, tu ne dois pas garleewan ou la peine et la honte-nisraeeel rejailliront sur toi !  
-T'es qui en fait ?  
-Arwen, l'etoile du soir, pour vous servir !  
-Et toi le truc qui - aïe ! Ca va j'ai rien dit pas la peine de me brûler !  
-Sauron. L'œil de Sauron. Je vais reprendre le pouvoir et régner sur la terre du milieu !  
-Bon, les gars, c'est pas tout ça mais – Eh, au fait la brune ça voulait dire quoi les mots bizarres ?  
-Hein ? Ah je sais pas ça fait joli non ? Minauda-t-elle.  
-Euh. Oui. Ca te dit un plan a trois quand j'aurais fait ce qui est prévu ?  
-Pardon ?  
Harry haussa les épaules, les faisant tout deux trébucher (même l'œil, oui oui). D'une pichenette il fit rejaillir l'œil sur Arwen qui prit feu. Apres que les deux aient éclaté, il reprit sa contemplation et passa à l'attaque.  
-C'est pas qu'ils auront été utiles, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe (naissante, si si !).  
Il s'approcha à pas de loup du corps. Il souleva doucement un pan de la robe pour observer l'homme assoupi. Enfin, plutôt comateux. Voire dans les vapes. Bref, il lui souleva la robe et remonta jusqu'à ses porte-jaretelles, puis ses culottes en résille. Il passa un doigt sur la matière puis sous la matière.  
Puis il se releva. Avant de s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses il avait à faire !  
Il ouvrit d'abord la porte du laboratoire, ou s'alignaient dans une blancheur éclatante des sujets de dissections, des potions et des tubes. Et des chaudrons de toutes tailles et formes. Il refermait la porte lorsqu'il entendit un grognement derrière lui.  
Peu rassuré, il regarda vers Severus. Le corps semblait avoir bougé. Il attrapa délicatement le plus gros des livres de l'etagère et le fit doucement tomber sur le crâne aimé.  
Puis, rassuré de l'état de santé du dormeur – quel feignant quand même ! – il retourna a son inspection. La salle de bain, vert anis, s'avéra plus plaisante. Des crèmes et des huiles s'alignaient sur les étagères, un flacon de lubrifiant à la noix de coco que Harry enfourna dans sa poche, des douzaines de miniatures de parfums moldus de collection, des shampooings et des mousses s'étalaient sur les murs. Avisant un canard vert, Harry sourit triomphament. Il allait y être, à la place de ce stupide canard !  
Il referma encore la porte, et après un demi quart de seconde d'appréhension, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre en grand.  
-Oh !  
Il fit de grands yeux, avala sa salive et referma la porte qui claqua.  
-Oh.  
Il secoua la tête, redressa son pantalon et retourna vers son beau au cachot dormant.  
Severus dormait toujours.  
-C'est étrange. Dit-il a voix haute.  
Puis sans plus réfléchir il retourna à l'exploration du territoire… D'un peu plus près cette fois. Le corps de Severus était ferment musclé. « Forcément… » Pensa-t-il en se remémorant la chambre d'un air niais. Ses doigts qui couraient sur le corps s'aventuraient de plus en plus loin. En des vallées de plus en plus habitables…  
A un moment sans doute Severus s'éveilla. Sûrement, ça paraît logique. Mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention, et il est fort probable que son professeur non plus.  
Tout ce qu'ils peuvent encore en dire, c'est que Harry prit effectivement la place du petit canard dans le bain de Severus. Et celle des fioles sur la table du laboratoire. Celle des mallettes de cuir sur la table si fragile. Celle des livres contre la bibliothèque, parfois. Quand a la chambre, il y testa tout ce qu'il y avait aperçu. Mais c'est une autre histoire…  
Si vous poussez la porte de l'appartement, n'ayez pas peur si deux corps s'enlacent ou se jouent sur "Rock around the bunker"… Refermez simplement la porte avec un « Oh. » baveur ou choqué. Et ramassez au passage les poils de baleine, s'il vous plaît. Dumbledore attend toujours son filet.

_Reviews ? (Merci d'avance !)_


End file.
